The Fallen Gods of Grand Gaia
by Kalum115
Summary: The land of Grand Gaia is a magical land full of beasts and gods, that live together with humans. Until one day one of the Creators known as Lucius plotted to destroy all the humans, by taking out the other 4 Creator gods...Will Lucius succeed in his plan, or will he fail and be destroyed?
1. Chapter 1

**The Fallen Gods of Grand Gaia**

Chapter 1 Beginning of the End

A long time ago in the land of Grand Gaia, when the land was still so young, there were villages spread out across the world. In this world there lived humans and gods they conensided with each other in peace. In this world there were five Creators, there was Maxwell the Creator of the world she made the land that everthing lives in, there was Cardes the Malvolent he was the god that controlled life and death, he also could control demons to his will, surpirsingly he was very compasionate. Zevalhua the Supreme the goddess that created Dragons and legendary flying beasts she also shaped the oceans and created all undersea life in the world, she hates the other creator Afla Dilith he created all animal life on the planet he was the king of all land beasts, he would occasionally fight Zevalhua to keep her in her place. However one of the five Creators of the land wished to rule the land on his own with his rules of how everything lived, his name was Lucius. Lucius ambushed the four other gods and shocked them they were then forced to fight back to protect themselves, Lucius shot an Endless attack onto Maxwell and wounded her so she could not move, as Lucius went to finish off the wounded goddess he was stopped by Cardes who put up a barrier to slow Lucius, but he smashed straight through it and hit Cardes with a strong attack, Cardes quickly used his Endless attack on Lucius, as Cardes used it he would chant a speech at Lucius

Cardes(Endless): " My Darkness shall consume you...The ashes shall dance in the breeze...A creature of pure Evil...My name is Cardes The Malevolent...Unleash the Creator that Brings Death..."

as the dark wind ripped into Lucius he retaliated with his own Endless and it was far stronger than Cardes and it blew him away. Zevalhua attacked Lucius with her strong Dark-water attacks, Lucius attacked with a massive attack known as Deadly End, and cut off Zevalhua's right arm in shock she quickly released her Disciple Mare, she was a dark magic user who specialised in trickester magic, she confused Lucius for a short time with her power, Afla Dilith healed Zevalhua's right arm and Maxwells wounds, he then charged for Lucius, who had recovered and shot another powerful attack into Afla Dilith, which cause him great pain and he unleashed his Disciple Zurg, he was also a user of dark magic but more as a attacker, Zurg dug his sharp claws into Lucius and began to rip into him, which caused Lucius to use Endless on Zurg and blew him away. Maxwell quickly got up and released one of her Discples Demon Abaddon, it was a massive creature that formed the shape of a wall and was a perfect defence, as Lucius attacked Abaddon, the four gods charged up their Endless attacks, Lucius got passed Abaddon, but was hit by four gods Endless attacks, now mortally wounded, instead of finishing the traitor, they decided to seal him away as the gate keeper between the World of Grand Gaia and other worlds, forever...or so they hoped...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Fall of the Creators

After the seal of Lucius, the gods that followed what Lucius believed in started to rebel and attack the humans and the other gods, this was beyond the creators control and the humans started to blame them, this destruction alerted the Elder gods, and for the damage dealt they decided to banish the creators from the heavens and they were forced to live in the world that now hated them...they had become Fallen Gods.

Maxwell made her castle in St. Lamia and her Disciples settled nearby, the humans would occasionally attack her castle, in which she protected herself by attacking back, this caused her to quickly go insane and question whether she was a goddess of creation of destruction.

Cardes settled in the land of Palmyna with his Disciple Zebra, but unlike Maxwell, Cardes went into a deep hibernation and rested his strength for when he needed it, he told Zebra to take care of humans that try to kill him...

Zevahula went to live in Mirvana, with Mare, Zevahula would still fight with Afla Dilith and became wounded, she decided to let Mare handle any humans...

Finally Afla Dilith lived in Aldahila, in a castle made of himself so he could be safe, he sent Zurg to try and get humans on his side again...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The heroes of Gaia

Lucius after becoming a mere gateway, decided he was more than capable of getting free, he created a Disciple, of pure love and kindness called Tillith and told her that he had been sealed by 4 Evil gods, he continued by saying

Lucius: "Tillith you must find the hero that can bring peace to the land the young one that can free me...please go and find them..."

Tillith quickly went to find the hero that Lucius spoke of.

Lucius worried that making a Disciple so easily manipulated would become a problem... he made another Disciple and told him to keep an eye on Tillith and kill any that stand in her way...

He quickly left...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

End of Creator Maxwell

After a week of traveling with Tillith, Karl and Seriea, the hero seemed to make quick work of Juggernaut and Abaddon, however he now had to face an insane Fallen God...Maxwell. Karl called the army of the Akriras Summoners hall to help against Maxwell

Tillith and the Hero known as Zafkiel made their way to the top floor of Maxwells castle

inside the throne room, on her giant throne sat the goddess Maxwell, she had an emotionless look on her face, as they approached her, she spoke to them

Maxwell: "So you have come to kill me, after I and my fellow gods have helped you so much...rumors become real when there spread enough...know this you're making a mistake...heh heh what am I saying your not prepaired to listen to reason are you?! very well COME AND KILL ME!"

Maxwell instantly threw her spear at Tillith and knocked her back, Zafkiel lunged at Maxwell with his sword Maxwell dodged the swings and her spear reappeared in her hand, she threw it at him and knocked him down, she tried to finish them both with her Genesis attack, but an armoured figure appeared weilding a lance and shield...

Tillith: "its the hero of Darkness Magress?!"

Magress: "you know me lady Tillith? I will take care of this demon"

Maxwell: "DEMON?! You truely know nothing of me you fools, AHHHH I WILL END YOU ALL HERE!"

Maxwell threw Magress across the throne room and she started her Endless attack...she chanted to power the attack

Maxwell (Endless): "Hear me, restored life...My children, my creations...whom thou hast turned agaisnt me...I AM MAXWELL... Let fourth the God of Destruction!"

the deadly darkness sweped through the room, causing a lot of damage to Magress and putting a curse on Tillith. Maxwell laughed insanly at what she just did and fired another Genesis attack onto Magress, now relishing in the slaughter of her power all sanity she had, was now gone Zafkiel launched himself up at her throne and stabbed her in the chest, it caused her to scream in pain her throne that floated lost control and crashed into the pillars of the throne room causing the room to slowly crumble, Tillith used her power to teleport Magress and Zafkiel out of the caslte... Karl told the soliders to stop fighting the monsters ands get out of the castle.

Maxwell, now on the floor bleeding to death, looked up at the castle that was now falling on her...she was now buried in the castle...a dark figure appeared near the ruble of the castle and dug through it to find Maxwell, still slightly alive...she looked at the figure

Maxwell:"so...Lucius...is...still...trying...?"

?: "oh yes he sent me to finish you off if you still lived...heh heh"

Maxwell: "that child...he has power...that can kill gods...you will not succeced..."

?: "ha thats rich coming from a god so weak she can be killed by a mere human...DIE"

he dug his blade into Maxwells head...killing her...


	5. Chapter 5

The plan for the future

Back at the imperial capital Randall

Noel who was a young boy who loved to see strong battles and started to create his own beings to fight, he worked along side Lin, she was the lead of the secutary of defence in the capital...Noel didnt really get on with Lin very much as she was very clumsy and acceidentally destroys a lot of his research...but she was nervous around him...which caused her to act like a cluts.

Noel decided to go agaisnt the councils wishes of not resuerecting gods that sort to destroy the land...after he heard of the death of Maxwell he researched all about her and started to recreate her from his knowlege...after around a month... he created a fully functional copy of Maxwell...however he thought to himself...

Noel: "its still not the true goddess...this ones power is nowhere near the match of the real thing...but what an epic battle she will make.. I must make the others...she looks lonely"

Lin burst into the room and was shocked at what she had seen...

Lin: NOEL?! h..how is that? is that Maxwell?!"

Noel: "Lin? What have I told you about bursting into the lab? you'll break all my stuff, and...yeah this is the goddess creator Maxwell made in my image"

Lin: " but the council said TO NOT make them? but you as always ignore the council cause you don't think about what could happen! what if this beast was let out into the world, huh? she would destroy everything...shes evil.."

Noel: "thats why she STAYS here...shes NOT evil...theres more to this she can't be all evil...if shes a creator...it doesn't make sense..."

Lin: "ugh fine I won't tell on you to the council under on condition..."

Noel: "that is?"

Lin: "IM SO TIRED, make a copy of me so she can do all the work and I get a couple days off please..."

Noel: " REALLY...ARGH fine then but you do tell the council, I'm going to attack one of you...and its NOT going to be the clone!"

Lin: "AAHHH OK, OK I promise...you can be scary Noel..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Disciple Zebra

The land of Palmyna this is where Tilith told the gang to go this time, to fight Cardes, she had been told by Lucius that Cardes is in a hibernation and is only protected by his Disciple Zebra, so they'd have to beat him first...as she told them this a figure appeared he looked like a Demon with red skin and horns, he had long white hair.

Zebra: "So you plan to defeat my master, you fools don't understand the power of a Creator do you?"

Tillith: "You, you must be Zebra, hey you watch your tounge we all destroyed Creator Maxwell!"

Zebra: "Really? you mean she is dead...Master will not be pleased, beware mortals because i will tell Cardes of this and he will unleash his full power, you will first have to prove your worth come to my castle so I can kill you and avenge Maxwell for my master!"

He disappeared.

Karl: "well I wonder where his castle is, heh heh?"

Magress: "I sadly do not know where we are to be honest master Karl"

?: "I think I might know..."

Everyone turned to look at the man approching them

Grahdens: My name is Grah"

Karl: "Elder Grahdens?!"

Grahdens: "Now Karl you know I don't like to be known by that please call me Grah, heheh, well I'll say right now Zebras castle is in the sky actually..."

Tillith: "Elder Grah, I can teleport us all there with my power"

Grahdens: "You must be lady Tillith, my such a pretty goddess, anyway we could do that, but Zebra is very powerful only few can defeat such a Disciple, if you do this I wish you all good luck I will do my best to help too"

Tillith then teleported them up into the floating castle above.

Inside the castle was very quite, it was a fairly big castle.

Grahdens: "This is no ordinary castle, Zebra plans to rid Palymna of the humans for good this castle is going to destroy the land if we do not stop Zebra quickly"

They rushed around looking for Zebra until they came to a very large room...Zebra was standing in the middle.

Zebra: "so you did come...and you brought the old man? So you don't plan on taking me prisoner then? Well then I'LL KILL YOU ALL HERE!"

Zebra summoned his minons and they rushed for the gang. Karl, Seria and Magress took care of the minions

Zafkiel, Tillith and Grahdens went for Zebra

Zebra attacked Zafkiel with a Deadly end attack, but Grahdens blocked it and knocked Zebra back, Tilltih charged up Zafkiels sword and Grahdens staff, Zebra attakcked with soul divide, and slashed his double edged sword at Grahdens...this did little to the old man, he attacked Zebra, but was then caught of guard by Deadly end, which wounded the old man, Zafkiel lunged at Zebra and their swords clashed and a small duel began, as zafkiel was winning, Zebra attacked with a Dead man sword attack, and knocked Zafkiel to his knees as Zebra was about to finish him, Grahdens lunged out of nowhere and sliced Zebra in half from his abdomen, killing him instantly.

Grahdens: "Do not mess with an old man who can still teach you a thing or two!"

Tillith: "Oh my Lucius! Elder Grah that was incredible how did you do that?!"

Grahdens: "never you mind lady Tillith, you may want to tend to your friends"

Zafkiel got up and shuck his head, Karl, Seirea and Magress finished killing the monsters and ran over

Tillith: "ZAFKIEL Are you ok, for a second I thought you were gonna die and I would have never forgiven myself, I hope everyones ok"

Karl: "all good here, Margress is quite the fighter eh Seirea?"

Seirea:" meh he's no champion but it'd be a fun fight"

Karl: "just like you Seirea"

Then castle started to shake and crumble

Grahdens: "the castles crashing into the Earth we need to get out quick!"

Tillith teleported them to a safe distance away, in fact very close to another castle...or at least the ruins of one

Grahdens:"phew is everyone ok?"

All:"yeah we're all good"

Grahdens:"good because I've just worked out where we are..."

Karl: "err...where?"

Grahdens:"this is Cardes castle...prepare yourselves this is going to be one hell of a fight..."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The sleeping God...

In the mist of the castle that looked ruined, the gang readied themsevles for Cardes. they walked up the stairs and as they climbed hands burst out of the ground and skeletons started to walk towards them

Tillith: "AHHH I hate skeletons"

Karl: "We'll hold them off you go get Cardes, but I want to see him so don't go defeating him straight away haha"

Grahdens:"Cardes is going to be tough we may need your help in time"

they continued as Karl, Seirea and Magress fended off the undead.

at the top of the castle stood a massive stone pillar, inside it was a shape of what looked like Zebras sword.

Grahdens: "well I was going to keep this, but to defeat Cardes will come first"

Grah put the sword in place, immediatly the pillar sunk into the ground with a loud thud. above the now sunk pillar and giant purple portal opened up slowy emerged Cardes's demon body, inside the chest was a sleeping Cardes, his Demon stood on it's hands and had a big Gem on its chest it started to glow as Cardes awoke, his body started to come out of the chest head first. Cardes stared at Zafkiel, Tillith and Grahdens

Cardes: "why? Where? where is Zebra my disciple?! why has he not dealt with you I am not yet ready!?"

Grahdens: "He is dead we defeated him and now you will be next!"

Cardes: "FOOLS WHY?! why do you wish to follow Lucius?! That traitor...wait what of Maxwell and the others?!"

Tillith: "Creator Maxwell is dead Cardes"

Cardes: "WHAT?! LIES ARGGH DIE!"

Cardes instantly exploded out of the demon body and held his demon up with his massive green hands, he used Hidden dimention on them, causing massive damage to Grahdens.

Cardes: "You think you can kill me, not now you have killed my closest friend!"

Cardes launched a powerful dark stream into Tillith kncoking her back and making her fall down the stairs. Cardes in his rage started to punch the walls of the castle, making it fully outside. Karl, Seirea and Magress, carrying a uncounious Tillith

Karl: "WOAH?!"

Seirea: "hes massive?!"

Magress: "And he's angry"

Cardes knocked Zafkiel back towards them, Cardes looked at them his eyes pure orange with fury, he started an Endless attack on them, the light on his demon half glowed and he fired and massive blast of dark air into the area, Grahdens sprung up and cut the gem on Cardes chest causing him to scream in pain, Zafkiel stabbed Cardes in the chest...however this did nothing and he punched Zafkiel away.

Magress: "The demon is his weak point hurt the demon then we can kill him"

Cardes: "wait?! what am I doing?! I'm killing creatures that seek to kill all of us...theres no reason in this, I must stop you before you all do something stupid..."

Cardes started a powerful attack called Abundance end, and fired it and the group. Magress blocked it with his shield but it broke and he fell backwards.

as he lay on the ground he called for assistance...Cardes was about to finish the weakened group as a sword hit Cardes and burned his demons skin

Cardes: "ARRRRRHGGGG who was THAT?!"

Atro: "My name is Atro the child of light and I'm going to banish you to hell where you belong"

Atro stabbed into the demon without hesitation and caused Cardes to become vunrable, Zafkiel lunged at Cardes chest and Cardes Exploded into the portal, it tore into him severing him from his demon, losing his arms in the process and half his back.

Magress: Atro you heard me...you were fast"

Atro: "yeah I am pretty quick, but is everyone ok?"

Karl: "Tillith is wounded and Grahdens is bleeding and I think he may have a broken rib...we should get back to the village"

Grahdens: "I..told you Karl...I'm Elder Grah...as Tillith says hoho..argh"

They all started to walk back, when a light appered

Lucius: "You have all done well, you must now defeat the last two fallen gods before you can release me, first I shall open a gate to the Imperial Captial Randall, they can get you back to full health quickly...you must hurry and destroy the last two"

the were teleported to Randall.

back at Cardes Castle he still tried to crawl to safety...however there was none...a dark figure appeared...

?: "ah the demon lord Cardes, struck down by mere humans"

Cardes: "Lucius discple...argh why is he...doing...this argh"

?: "lord lucius wishes to rule all the land with no humans...you stood in the way of this goal...well not anymore..."

Cardes: "At least I get to be with my friend once again...ughhh"

?: "You will die now, Cardes the Malvolent...you pitifull waste of a god!"

The figure cut Cardes head off, and teleported away...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The Imperial Lord Eriole

Lucius teleported the heroes to the Capital of Randall one of the biggest citys in Grand Gaia, they sort medical attention for Grahdens. They were then surrounded by guards and a woman approached them

?: "Who are you state your bussiness?"

Karl: "well we need medical attentio-"

Seirea: "Are you BLIND? This man is wounded we need to help him!"

Paris: "Oh well you should have said, my name is Paris of the Royal Guard I work for Lord Eriole the leader of this Capital, but enough of that I'll take you to our doctor he'll sort out the wounds"

They followed Paris to a small building where inside was a small man working on something.

Paris: "Master Noel, these fine people require your expertise"

Noel: "UGH what is it now? Am I doing something bad again...?"

Noel turned to look at the visitors and was shocked when he saw Grahdens

Noel: "Wait...is that? Grahdens?! THAT IS ITS THE SUMMONER OF OLD! I've read so much about him, WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!"

Karl: "Cardes is what happened, I think Grah here was hit by one of Cardes strongest attacks..."

Noel: "You guys fought Cardes?! Did you...kill him?"

Magress: "It was Zafkiel and Atro that killed him we all just helped"

Noel: "Cardes...is dead huh? Oh great that sets my work back a far, No matter we must help Grahdens get him on the bed, I'll take a look"

They got Grah on the bed and were told to wait outside

Paris: "So you people killed Cardes the Malvolent?"

Seirea: "yes we kicked his ass"

?: "Really? Thats really quite interesting, please do go on don't mind me at all"

Paris: "L..Lord Eriole what are you doing here?"

Eriole: "well I heard of travellers coming to the city I came to have a look, but it seems you are far more than just travellers, you say you have killed Cardes, I assume you were the ones that also killed Maxwell...?"

Tillith: "Yes we are doing it for Lord Lucius"

Eriole: "ah then you must be his Disciple? Lady Tillith? If so then welcome to the city of Randall, I have heard much about you from the Dark figure, he seeks to also help Lucius as do I...I tell you what we will help you in going after the next Fallen god Zevahula, I will send Paris to help you all personally, she is very skilled in combat. But please feel free to rest as much as you like I will have my Guards show you to your rooms...I must be going now for I have work to do, I will speak to you all later, farewell..."

Eriole walked away with his guards following...

Paris: "Well looks like I get to go with you guys, oh adventure how exciting hehe"

Karl: "eh yeah well at least we have help now"

Noel opened the door

Noel: "Hey I think Grahdens is better now hes just resting I gave him a series of medicines and potions and it healed his broken rib and punctured lung, whatever Cardes hit him with it produce this to fall out of Grahs mouth..."

Noel held up a strange purple Crystal

Karl: "I'll keep hold of it, it might help"

Noel: "Well I suggest you all rest after fighting Cardes...you should all sleep I have work to do"

Lin came bursting in

Lin: "Noel HELP the copy of me keeps calling me names and I don't like it tell her to sto- Hey people hi people"

Noel: "Lin, stop coming in here! ugh I'll go deal with the copy you stay here and watch Grah, BUT for the love of the gods DO NOT touch a damn thing or I swear I'll set Maxwell on you!"

Noel ran off

Lin: "Oh sorry, err my names Lin I'm like lead defence of the city, but I asked Noel to make a copy of me so I could err, well that doesn't matter but yeah"

Karl: "what do you mean copies?"

Lin: "Oh right yeah, Noel is the lead scientist here in the capital and he loves strong battle, so much so that he used both DNA and his own knowledge to create a mock unit as he calls them...yeah he's made a few, he even made Max- err I mean what err I'm kinda tired so yeah you should all go to the big tower to the North thats where visitors stay...Ok bye now"

Lin pushed them out and closed the door

Karl: "well she was a weird one"

All: "Agreed"

They went to the big tower and were shown there rooms, Karl had a room, Seirea had a room, Zafkiel and Tillith shared a room, and Magress and Atro shared a room, because there wasn't enough...they slept until morning...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 A Battle for Judgement

In another dimention far from Grand Gaia we're two gods fighting for what they belivied in the God known as Kajah fought for the Judgement of others, he would judge lesser gods and destroy those he deemed unpure of his judgement, the other was a goddess known as Zellha, who used her beauty and cunning to get what she desired. Having waged war for many years Zellha had met a man a long time ago, a magician known as Shida, she tried to trick him into doing what she wanted but quickly fell into her own trap after Shida found out, astonished by this Zellha quickly fell in love with the magician and they would travel to towns and cities as conartists and trick people into doing what they wanted. One day Shida had decided hi had enough and tricked Zellha into fighting and controlling at god known as Kajah, Zellha made quick work of tricking the god, but when Kajah found out what had happened he captured Zellha after she couldn't find Shida, Zellha was trialed under council of the elder gods, she was stripped of most of her power and banished from the heavens forced to live in the world of Grand Gaia forever as a Fallen Goddess. Enraged by what Shida had done to her she used what power she had left and trained hard and would fight the god of Judgement Kajah in her weakened state. Zellha eventually gained natural power that she could use to get revenge on those she hated most, Shida and humans after she would have killed the humans she would then go kill the Elder gods and become suprieme ruler of the heavens...

Zellha stopped fighting Kajah, she instantly changed her form in a flash of light, she became Ruin Goddess Zellha, she used a portal to travel back to Grand Gaia, Kajah followed but went to the Imperial Capital Rnadall.

Kajah flew above the Capital and the city defences knew who Kajah was and tried to communicate, however Kajah changed into his ultimate state known as Judgement God Kajah, he started to fire on the city, causing building to explode and killing some people, he continued to fire upon the city, the defences retailiated with missiles and battle units that attacked Kajah, he seemed unhurt by these, he turned to see an enraged Zellha approaching, he turned to face her, she fired a massive attack called Destroy You...

Zellha: "Fool what are you doing this is my job?!"

Kajah: "Only a god of judgment can decide the fate of humans and gods, I will not allow you to do this"

Noel was forced to unleash his most powerful creation, Maxwell upon Kajah for defence but managed to keep her hidden by keeping her in his building she threw a spear at Kajah, causing him to fall into the plains, Zellha dropped now not angry but sorrowful

Zellha: "Demon of judgement you have done nothing but cause pain, FAR more bloodshed happened her than was nesscercry"

she teleported away.

Kajah was instantly teleported to the council of the Elder gods, he was tried and he accepted the punishment of being stripped of his power, and his rank as god of judgement and was given a new title, Evil God Kajah, he was then banished from the heavens forced to live as a fallen god.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Recieving The Goddess of Creation!

After the destruction caused by Kajah, the heroes went to see if Grahdens was ok.

They arrived a Noels place to find no one was inside, however a basement door was open, they walked downstairs to find a massive room with almost nothing in it, but some barrels and what looked like a ruin of an old throne room, they walked around to see if they could find Noel, there was no one here.

Back upstairs stood both Noel and Grahdens

Noel: "oh there you people are, that was quite a commotion last night wasn't it?"

Grahdens: "don't worry we stayed in a bunker outside of the danger"

Tillith: "Well I'm glad Elder Grah and Noel are fine, but we must get going to stop the next Fallen God, Zevahula"

Noel: "WAIT...Before you go, can you please...take something for me?" 

Karl: "What?"

Noel: "i'll show you"

They walked downstairs to the old throne room...

Noel: "please take this"

he pressed a button and the floor began to split from the middle like a door, and something rose up from the hole...it was a throne and Maxwell was on it.

Karl: "WHAT?!"

Seirea: "I Don't believe it?!"

Tillith: "BUT WE STOPPED HER?"

Noel: "STOP, this is my Maxwell and is my creation a mock of the orignal that is dead"

Karl: "what do you want us to do with her?"

Noel: "this is a Maxwell that feels and has compation that she lost before the war, i want you to unlock her power and use her to your advantage, she could be big help against the last two gods"

They looked at the Maxwell, she stared back with souless eyes and then she turned her head

Karl: "EH?! she turned her head?"

Noel: "hmm it seems she doesn't trust you, you should earn it in time, I can't keep her here if the council finds out I'm dead so please she can help you"

Karl: "Sorry but-"

Tillith: "WE'LL TAKE HER!"

Karl: "wait what?"

Tillith: "Think about it how strong was the Maxwell we fought if we had her the remaining fallen gods would be an sinch"

Noel: "only thing is Maxwell could use some training her moves are nowhere near as powerful as before, perhaps using things that she has her body is much more nimble now so go and teach her some things in the forest to the north its full of little monsters so she can practice"

Tillith: "Sounds great lets go everyone"

Karl: "I hope this works ugh"

Grahdens: "Trust me she'll do fine"

Grah smiled at Maxwell

Maxwell: "Hmph"

they continued to the forest...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Training the Goddess of Creation.

While walking in the forest together to train Maxwell, Karl noticed rustling in the bushes

Karl: "Hold up, somethings here"

Everyone stopped and readied for what was going to appear, out popped a small green blob

Grahdens: "Lower your weapons its just a Mossy"

The Mossy hopped its way over to Maxwell and looked into her eyes, and Maxwell looked into the Mossys eyes, before she blushed

Maxwell: "WHY? Why is it this little beast looks so deeply into my eyes and why do I feel odd looking back into thy eyes?"

Karl: "perhaps you think its cute"

Maxwell: "Cute? Hmm perhaps thou is correct...it does have an odd personallity, I believe I like this creature, I shall keep it"

Karl and Seriea: "WHAT?!"

Maxwell: "does thou have a issue with me taking this small, cute beast along with me"

Just as they were talking forest bandits came out of the bushes

Karl: "Bandits guys ready your weapons"

The bandits attacked them they were more powerful than preivous eneimies they've encountered. As they fought Maxwell ignored and continued to look at her Mossy with confusion

Karl: "you could help _oh great goddess_ "

Maxwell ignored, him. A bandit tried to attack Maxwell but missed, the Mossy tried to defend Maxwell by biting the bandit.

Bandit: "Ow, what the hell, ugh stupid Moss blob"

He kicked the Mossy back to Maxwell, it was hurt badly. Maxwell looked at it

Maxwell: "Thou hast injured my friend, DOES THOU KNOW WHO THOU IS DEALING WITH?"

everyone stopped fighting and looked at Maxwell

Grahdens: "Karl, your about to see why having Maxwell on our side can be beneficial"

Maxwell gave the injured Mossy to Tillith.

Bandit: "Hey princess you may think your all this and that but even if you're a goddess we can take you we're trained to take gods down heh heh"

Maxwell: "That matters not thou hast commited a crime I shall deliver the punishment my self"

Bandit: "Bring it!"

Maxwell made her spear appear in her hand, and threw it at the bandits, it missed but it exploded throwing the bandits forward, Maxwell then made her spear appear back in her hand

Maxwell: "A goddess I may be but hurting the weak is pitiful and you will see what it is like to become the weak one"

Bandit: "Your not a goddess you're a demon!"

Maxwell: "Thou has no idea of my power, I am Creator Maxwell, of the four fallen gods and of the ten highest beings of the universe THOU HAST NO POWER HERE!"

Bandit: "B-but you were killed it was all over the world?!"

Maxwell: "Then thou hast seen a undead goddess, see this as the highest honour before your demise"

Maxwell spun her Spear around in the hands creating large triangular light panels

Maxwell: "Thou shall be judged by Genesis!"

the attack hit the bandits killing each one of them and several trees in the process

Karl: "crap that was powerful"

Tillith was still helping the Mossy

Tillith: "Maxie that was awesome haha"

Maxwells throne hit the ground, holding an exhausted Maxwell

Maxwell: "Ugh my power why is it so weak, I use to be able to move whole continents and still be fine I created this world, WHY do I feel weak I could have taken a thousand humans with only my spear normally, EXPLAIN?!"

Grahdens: "True you were a goddess of creation, but now you are much weaker as you have been ressurected you must start anew, we can train you to conserve you energy if you train with us, please Goddess"

Maxwell: "What thou speaks is the truth, very well thou shall teach me to use my power to its full extent, I am a failure of a goddess...I want my friends back...w-where is Cardes? I need him he was a close friend of mine and was the Creator of Demons but he kept order, he was very nice really...Does thou know of his location?"

Grahdens: "I shall not lie, he is deceased, I'm sorry, but Noel is working hard to resurrect him"

Maxwell: "...he..died...no..thou was far more powerful than me, I looked up to Cardes...hes dead...I hope I can see him again if my reviver helps him, prehaps he could aid us... I hope"

Karl: "Before we can get Cardes, your old friend Zevahula is stopping us, you must help us stop her"

Maxwell: "Her, ugh I will aid you, she is annoying and I hate her anyway, dragon bitch..."

Seria: "hmm you dislike her huh, do all of the gods dislike one another?"

Maxwell: "From what I remember, I like Cardes and Alfa Dilith, but hate Zevahula and Lucius. Cardes hates Lucius and Alfa Dilith thats all I know really"

Seria: "you like Cardes, huh hehe"

Maxwell: "Does thou think of us in an ill way?"

Seria: "no I think you love him haha"

Maxwell blushed

Maxwell: "WHAT? NO ITS NOT LIKE THAT hes my friend a-and hes ugh just cease talking"

Maxwells face was red and she crossed her arms

Karl walked over to Grahdens

Karl: "Shes oddly like a normal person really"

Grahdens: "Ho ho ho, yes I must admit she talks highly of the Cardes, we never really got to know their personallites but they became evil for they saw war in Grand Gaia i'm certain they plan on destroying us...but the resurrected ones I'm sure are our allies ho ho...we should continue soon"

Karl: "I look forward to seeing Cardes on our team his personality might be cool haha"

Grahdens: "ho ho going to make friendly with those we killed ho ho"

Karl: "ehh we shouldn't say that though".


End file.
